Nugget
update). He is a social outcast in his class and no one wants to be his friend apart from the protagonist (in certain routes). Nugget used to be friends with Billy before he disappeared, and the principal gave Nugget pills that make him forget about Billy. Nugget also usually speaks of himself in the third person, but speaks normally upon taking the pills. Additionally, in the recent update, it would seem that upon the completion of assembling and 'activating' the monstermon cards, that Nugget was the one who was controlling the apocalypse. Relationships Cindy Nugget does not directly interact too much with Cindy, but has knowledge of her boyfriend obsessed personality and accepts her flower as an offering of friendship from the protagonist. Nugget also has the corpse of Cindy's dog in his cave, knowing that the janitor killed the dog. Buggs Nugget and Buggs have an antagonistic relationship, and every day at lunch, Buggs throws slop at Nugget's head. Nugget attempts to get the protagonist to kill Buggs in his route and the teacher's route. Interestingly enough, in Buggs's route Nugget unknowingly helps him by giving his device to the protagonist, who is working with Buggs. Lily Nugget is in love with Lily and tries to write her a love letter during his route, though it ends up being unsuccessful. Lily does not trust Nugget that much. During his route, Lily ends up as an unfortunate victim of the situation during the quest to get friendship nuggets. Ms. Applegate They have an antagonistic relationship as well. The teacher frequently insults Nugget by calling him a social outcast, and if the protagonist shows a friendship nugget during show and tell, she says being Nugget's friend can be challenging. Nugget knows that the teacher is out to get him and keeps his distance as such. Protagonist Their relationship varies depending on the choices made. The protagonist can either gain Nugget's trust, only to betray him in the end and cause him to die in the teacher's route, become his friend by finding all the friendship nuggets and obtain his special item (billy's note) in his route, or just ignore him/fail to become his friend. The Principal It...fixes him. I don't know what's wrong with him to begin with, but they seem to make him better.—The Principal, referring to the pills he gives Nugget. Nugget was originally the target for the Principal's experiment, but since Billy saw one of the creatures' bodies, Nugget was spared and Billy ended up being the test subject. Nugget is devastated by Billy's disappearance, so the the Principal gives him pills that cause him to forget details about his disappearance. Nugget also has the Principal's Device, which is given to students that the Principal believes could be hazardous to his evil plans. The Principal and Nugget never directly interact in the game, but it's assumed they have an antagonistic relationship, since the Principal caused Nugget's best friend to disappear. Interactions and story School Yard If you talk to Nugget, he will tell you that he has no friends. * If you say that you will be his friend, he will ask for an offering. Saying I only have friendship results in him giving you a friendship nugget. * If you ask him what happened to Billy, he will try to avoid the subject. If you press him more, you will be sent to the principal's office by Nugget. Morning Time Nugget will ask you to find him a magnifying glass if you talk to him when not on his route. This can be done by obtaining Nugget's pills prior to this in the principal's office, giving the yo-yo to Jerome, and getting a pill from Nugget. If you do so, he gives you the King Tower Beetle. Lunch Nugget will say that no one eats lunch with him since he has no friends, and the only option is to walk away from Nugget. Recess Nugget urges the protagonist to jump into the nugget cave to explore its secrets, which results in the protagonist dying if they agree. If Lily commits suicide by jumping into the nugget cave, Ms. Applegate will try accusing Nugget of killing Lily, causing Nugget to declare that the teacher will not taking him alive and subsequently die by jumping down nugget cave. Show and Tell * If you show a nugget, Nugget will mention it's a nugget that signifies their friendship. Ms. Applegate will warn you that being friends with Nugget can be "challenging." * If you show a poisoned nugget, Nugget will try to convince the teacher to eat it. Ms. Applegate refuses the offer. * If you show Nugget's love letter, Nugget will become upset, saying that's only meant for "the pretty Lily." Nugget kills you by screaming "Nugget knows where Billy is!" This causes the Principal's device that Nugget gave you to explode. Mission Requirements * Cindy's Flower * $1 or more. Before School # Talk to Nugget. Say: I'll be your friend > I have a flower > Perhaps > Why? > How many are there? > Okay..I guess > Okay then > Okay # Buy a Yo-yo from Monty. (This is optional, but needed if using Jerome to distract the teacher) # Talk to Cindy and get the gum, after that, talk to Lily and give her the gum. We need to do this so that we can earn Lily's trust. Morning Time # Talk to Nugget and start the next nugget hunt. # Give the Yo-yo to Jerome and get the nugget from the cubbyhole. # Talk to Nugget. Say: Yes > What's next > Okay. # Give Nugget's love letter to Lily. After you give Lily the letter, you should have ONE apple left. # Talk to Nugget and get the third Nugget of Friendship. Alternate Route Talk to Nugget to start the next hunt. He tells you to find the second nugget, which is in one of the cubbies, but the teacher will not let you search them upon inspection. Return to Nugget telling him this, and say "Take off the edge"? when given a choice. Then, you can buy his pills for $1, give them to the teacher, and you are then free to search the cubbies. Lunch Time # Go to Lily and get the donut. # Talk to Nugget. Say: Sure, I guess > What should happen > What am I supposed to do about it? > What did you do to this nugget? > You want me to kill Buggs? > If you say so. # Talk to Buggs and tell him to eat the nugget. NEVER give him a donut, just say 'Cause otherwise you'll look like a sissy'. Tell him that Cindy or Jerome thinks he's a sissy. # Talk to Nugget. Say: He ate it > How do I get the last one? > Okay. See you then. Recess # Talk to Nugget to start the final nugget hunt. # Go to the Principal Statue (Beside Lily) and place the Strange Device. Next, go to Lily and talk about Billy. Ms. Applegate will run to you. Bribe Ms. Applegate by giving her the donut you obtained from Lily during Lunch Time. # Talk to Nugget. He will fill the Nugget Cave with nuggets, which will allow you to enter the Nugget Cave. # Place Cindy's Flower on Billy memorial (top-left corner). If the bell rings, you'll be deported from the Nugget Cave and continue towards Show and Tell. If you still have an apple left, you can get rid of it. Show and Tell Now, you can show the nuggets that Nugget gave you. End of the Day Nugget will pull you aside and give you the note. This is one of the items need to complete Lily's mission. Quotes "NUGGET SAID NO!" "He...Nugget...Nugget can't do this anymore..." "Hi, my friends call me Nugget...Or they would if I had any. Nugget knows no love of friendship since Billy went missing." Nugget's love letter "Nugget likes the pretty Lily. He also misses her brother Billy. Nugget likes the Lily's hair. Nugget likes to smell her chair." Other things are written, but they are unknown. Trivia * Nugget is one of the only two kindergarteners known to read (the other being Monty). This is known by his ability to write Lily a love letter. * No one know what Nugget's real name is along .with the Protagonist * In his love letter, he reveals that he smells Lily's chair after she sits in it. * Nugget will murder the player if they don't befriend him on time. << Cindy | Ms. Applegate >> Category:Kids